Take it All Away
by cutiebird
Summary: And you, tear me up, when you say you wanna take it all away. haehyuk. yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Take it All Away

Ada seseorang di kampusku, yang terihat begitu menawan. Dengan sifat lugunya yang terlihat menyakitkan. Banyak yang tidak menyukainya karna sifatnya itu. Terlahir di desa dengan keluarga di bawah garis kecukupan. Begitu malu dan tidak percaya diri meskipun otaknya luar biasa jeniusnya. Terkadang, mereka yang dielu-elukan, tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding mereka yang sinarnya tertutup malam. Mereka yang memiliki kehidupan lebih dari mapan, tentu tidak akan merasakan betapa sakitnya mencoba membuat jalinan pertemanan. Akhirnya, sinar itu tenggelam. Hilang. Mati. Tak terlihat.

Pernah aku mencoba berbicara dengannya. Mengajaknya belajar bersama meski terkadang harus menuai penolakan. Ketika bully-an teman-temanku membuatnya terluka dan tidak lagi mau membuka hatinya. Maka akupun tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"bisa kalian hentikan itu?" tegurku pada mereka yang masih menertawakan hyuukjae. Aku tidak tau darimana mereka bisa membuat lelucon yang begitu menyakitkan bahkan hanya karna hyukjae berjalan melewati kami. Kejam dan menyakitkan. Apa mulut mereka hanya terisi umpatan mematikan?

"hae-ah, waeyo? Kenapa kau selalu tidak suka ketika kita membahasnya." Jessica mulai menggelayutkan tangannya di lenganku. Membuatku bernafas lelah ketika sekali lagi harus mencoba melepaskan diri dari lingkaran setan tangannya. Dia mungkin memang cantik, tapi kelakuannya tidak lebih buruk dari sampah.

"cukup hentikan, sebelum aku menghajar mulut kalian."

"mwo?"

Kuamati hyukjae yang kini duduk tenang. Mengeluarkan bukunya dan mulai membaca. Menunggu dosen datang dengan sebuah kegiatan menyenangkan. Menyenangkan. Bahkan hanya melihatnya membuatku terpana. Sikap tenangnya. Pancaran mata pandainya. Kegiatan-kegiatan lucu yang sering dilakukannya tanpa sengaja. Seperti bergumam pelan ketika mengerjakan tugas dari dosen yang di idolainya. Soal sesulit apapun rasanya terlihat mudah ketika dia menjelaskan. Menakjubkan.

Hyukjae lebih sering bersama dengan teman-temannya yang sama-sama pendiam. Atau dalam kamus teman-temanku adalah miskin, tidak berguna, dan merepotkan. Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi melihat hyukjae bahagia, rasanya seperti ada yang menyelimuti kakiku. Hangat. Dan terlindungi.

Aku ingin mendekatinya. Berbicara dengannya. Mendengarnya mengajariku fisika, dan matematika. Tidak ada manusia seperti dirinya. Yang begitu menakjubkan bahkan untuk bisa dikenal manusia. kenapa orang lain begitu buta hingga tidak melihatnya?

Hyukjae tidak nyaman jika berada terlalu dekat denganku. Mungkin karna teman-temanku yang sering membully-nya hingga dia mencitrakanku sebagai salah satu dari manusia paling dilarang masuk kedalam kehidupannya. Jadi aku tidak memaksa. Tidak langsung mendekatinya dengan berpura-pura menjadi salah satu anggota kelompoknya. Atau memintanya langsung menjadi bagian kelompokku (yang rasanya mustahil dilakukan). Tapi menjadi diriku sendiri yang apa adanya. Bahwa aku juga menyukai matematika, fisika, dinamika, kinematika dan statika. Aku sama sepertinya, hanya ayah dan ibukulah yang membuatku sedikit berbeda.

"kau menjatuhkan pulpenmu." Kuulurkan bolpoin 3 warna yang selalu dibawanya. Dimana seperti dosen yang selalu menjelaskan semuanya dengan warna yang berbeda-beda agar mudah diingat, maka catatan hyukjae akan persis seperti itu. Membuatku terkadang meniru cara simplenya dalam mengikat pengetahuan lewat tulisan.

"terima kasih." Katanya gugup. Sedikit tidak rela membiarkan tangannya bersentuhan dengan milikku ketika mengambil pulpennya. Dan senyumku luntur begitu saja.

"boleh aku ikut belajar denganmu?" kata itu keluar bukan tanpa perhitungan. Tapi dari pada kutahan lama-lama dan menjadi penyakit di dada. Lebih baik dikeluarkan dengan segera.

"huh?"

"kita bisa belajar bersama. Aku ingin diajari olehmu lagi." Jelasku. Sedikit memaksa. Sudah menjadi sifat alamiahku untuk mendominasi. Menguasi. Memiliki apa yang kuingini. Bahkan terkadang saking egoisnya, seseorang bisa terluka karnanya.

Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Setiap orang memiliki kekurangannya masing-masing. Itu milikku. dan sampai saat ini aku masih belajar untuk mengontrolnya.

"kurasa donghae-kun sudah cukup bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendiri."

Kutampilkan senyuman sangar. Memperlihatkan semua gigiku padanya yang kini mulai mengendurkan sedikit demi sedikit pertahanan anti pertemanan yang menghalangi jalanku.

"nilaimu sempurna. Dan aku suka mendengarmu bercerita."

"bercerita?"

Tanpa sadar kami mulai berjalan bersama. Mencari tempat duduk nyaman untuk mulai belajar bersama. Dimana nantinya sifatnya akan mulai berbeda. hyukjae akan terlihat luar biasa, menakjubkan ketika dia menjelaskan sesuatu.

"ketika menjelaskan, kau seperti sedang bercerita." Kuambil bukuku. Mengeluarkannya dan mulai memberikannya pada hyuukie ketika bab yang bahkan belum dibahas dalam kelas menjadi sesuatu yang menarik untuk diadikan alat komunikasi.

"benarkah? Kau yakin mau belajar ini? Kita bahkan belum sampai disini kemarin?"

"hn. Aku ingin kau menjelaskannya."

Hyukjae mulai mengambil nafas panjang sebentar. Kemudian seperti dalam sebuah narasi memulai bercerita dengan lihainya. Seolah mekanika kekuatan material yang menghitung defleksi serta sudutnya bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatku mengambang. Memahami setiap katanya. Bayangan yang dia berikan dan kata-kata pengantar tentang quotes-quotes menarik dari siapa saja yang menurutnya bisa memabantuku memahami materi. Bukan satu cara. Melainkan banyak, 6 cara hanya untuk mendapatkan berapa itu sebuah besi akan melengkung ketika dikenai beban dalam bentuk gaya atau momen?

Terkadang ketika aku memintanya mengulang, hyukjae akan mengambil nafas panjang lagi. Nafasnya tersengal karna dalam sekali tarikan nafas dia harus menjelaskan apa yang menurutnya berhubungan dan penting. Seolah bernafas adalah salah satu hal yang bisa membuat konsentrasinya pecah dan hilang begitu saja.

"kau paham?"

"hn. Baru 2 metode." Jawabku nyengir. Membuat hyukjae mau tidak mau harus ikut tersenyum juga. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia lelah. Keringat yang mengucur menjadi pertanda bahwa gerakan-gerakan simplenya ketika memperagakan sebuah putaran atau lengkungan bukan hal ringan. "aku jarang melihatmu di kampus. Bagaimana kalau aku mau tanya lagi?"

"aku lebih suka belajar di rumah. Datang saja kesana. Aku tidak bisa belajar disini. Terlalu banyak gangguan."

"kau tidak suka tempat ramai?"

"bukan." Hyukjae menggeleng, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya sebentar. "aku hanya tidak suka diperhatikan oleh orang-orang yang tidak kukenal."

Atau mengenalmu.

Hyukjae tau selama ini dia menjadi salah satu bahan bully anak-anak disini. Dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya ketika dia tidak merasa nyaman di sekeliling orang-orang.

"baiklah, jangan usir aku jika nanti mau main ke rumahmu, ok?"

Hyukjae mengangguk kemudian memasukkan kembali bukunya. Melihatku sejenak kemudian tersenyum. "sampai jumpa besok, lee donghae-shi."

Hhh, entah kenapa senyumnya bisa semanis ituuuuu.

Rumahnya cukup lebar dan tidak terlalu panjang. Bahkan atapnya hanya berdiri sejengkal dari kepalaku. Berdinding kayu kusam yang terlihat berlubang di beberapa bagian. Dirawat rapi tapi tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kesan tua dan perlu digantinya.

Tidak ada bel pintu, pagarnyapun hanya disekat oleh kayu. Jadi aku harus berteriak dan mengetuk pintu depan keras-keras agar dibukakan. Sempat ragu harus memarkir dimana mobilku karna jalanan menuju rumahnya itu kecil, mirip jalan setapak.

Kalau melihat rumahnya yang seperti ini, Fakta bahwa hyukjae bisa kuliah merupakan keajaiban.

"donghae?"

Aku tersenyum. "hai."

"kenapa kau kesini?" hyukjae hanya mengenakan kaos kuning, dengan celana pendek berwarna putih. Sedikit basah di bagian bawahnya, dengan sendal jepit yang juga sama basahnya.

"aku ingin belajar."

"ah, begitukah? Aku sedang mencuci sepeda. Bisa kau tunggu sebentar?"

Aku mengangguk. Mengikutinya kedalam dan kagum dengan suasananya yang menyejukkan. Ada banyak pohon peach yang mengelilingi rumahnya. Dimana beberapa diantaranya sudah berbuah dan terlihat ranum menggiurkan.

Hyukjae menyuruhku duduk di bangku. Di bawah pohon. Sedikit bingung apa harus melepas sepatu atau tidak, aku melihat hyukjae yang kembali berkubang dengan sepedanya, yang selalu dia pakai pulang-pergi kampus. Sepeda yang sama-sama tua seperti rumahnya tapi terawat dengan baik. Tentu saja dirawat dengan baik, hyukjae itu jenius, dia bisa menerapkan senyawa kimia apa yang bisa membuat sepedanya tetap mengkilat tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang banyak.

"aku tidak tau kau akan benar-benar datang, hae."

Apa aku harus membantunya? Tapi sepedanya kecil, aku yakin hyukjae bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Daripada harus basa-basi yang paling bukan gayaku, lebih baik tetap diam.

"kenapa? kau mau mengusirku?"

Dia tertawa. Terpingkal-pinggal hingga menghempaskan kain pembersihnya kedalam ember.

"anni. Lucu melihatmu datang kesini dengan sepatu dan mobilmu."

"apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Hyukjae berheti tertawa, mengambil lagi lap-nya dan memunggungiku.

"tetanggaku tidak ada yang memiliki mobil. Dan kau, seharusnya tidak perlu menggunakan baju serta sepatu sebegitu bagusnya untuk datang kerumahku." Satu tawa lagi, yang menyurutkan nyali dan menguliti kepercayaan diri. Ahh seharusnya memang tidak usah berdandan berlebihan hanya untuk bertemu pemuda satu ini. Dia tidak akan memandangku seperti teman-temanku yang selalu tau mana merk terbaru. Hyukjae hanya tau tentang kenyamanan dan kesopanan dalam berpakaian.

"ok, besok aku akan datang dengan lebih biasa lagi, hyuukie."

Dia berhenti. Melihatku bingung dan tertawa lagi.

"hyuukie?" tertawa lagi. Dan lagi. "darimana aku punya nama manis seperti itu?" lagi. Kenapa dia suka sekali tertawa terhadap apapun yang kulakukan?

"dariku?" tanyaku tak percaya pada omonganku sendiri. "kurasa itu cocok denganmu." Suaraku semakin pelan kemudian hilang. Takut hyuukie akan menertawaiku lagi. Tapi dia berhenti, kemudian mengangguk sebentar sebelum memindahkan sepedanya di tempat yang terkena matahari.

"kau mau belajar apa hari ini?"

"Mekanika fluida dasar."

"itu butuh seharian. Tidak apa-apa disini seharian?" matanya mengamatiku. Kausnya basah karna keringat dan air. Membentuk lekuknya yang terlihat langsing. Mungkin karna hyukie selalu bersepeda setiap hari makanya tubuhnya terlihat begitu ramping. Aku menggeleng. "tapi ini hari sabtu. Bagaimana dengan pacarmu? Aku tidak mau mati muda sebelum dapat gelar sarjana."

"aku tidak punya pacar tau."

"aish. Jangan membohongiku. Kau? Tidak punya pacar? Mau dikemanakan itu semua wanitamu."

"kubilang aku tidak punya pacar."

Hyuukie bernafas pelan sekilas, diam. Menutup matanya kemudian tersenyum sebentar.

"kau mau masuk?"

"apa ayah ibumu didalam?" pertanyaan ambigu yang kesannya lain dari apa yang kumaksutkan.

"tidak. mereka di ladang."

"apa tidak apa-apa?"

"memangnya kau mau apa? Mengambil sesuatu di rumahku?" dia kembali tertawa. Membawaku masuk kerumahnya.

Yah, mungkin, memang ada sesuatu yang ingin kuambil dari rumahmu. Hehe, if you know what I mean.

Air putih, dan beberapa cemilan yang tidak kutau apa namanya tapi enak ketika dimakan menjadi teman. Hyukjae mulai becerita kembali. Dan akupun mulai terbuai lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Aku melihat dia sebagai teman. Kawan. Guru. Tapi terkadang, rasa bersalah itu muncul. Entah karna apa aku tidak tau, tidak mengerti. Seolah memiliki pikiran buruk tentangnya. Atau berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Merasakan yang tidak selayaknya.

Yah. Ketika melihat bibirmu yang tipis itu, siapa sangka jika penolakanmu terhadap rokok bisa menghasilkan bibir yang sebegitu indah. Merah dengan tekstur halus sebagai pemeriah suasana. Yang sepertinya kenyal juga hangat luar biasa.

Atau tarikan nafasmu. Yang beraroma mint khas pasta gigi. Dadamu yang naik turun perlahan. Matamu yang kadang melirikku. Atau senyummu yang bisa menghasilkan sedikit lubang kecil di pipi bagian kiri. Keseluruhan. Kau begitu indah untuk diperhatikan.

"kau mendengarku-kan hae?"

"hn. Dalam menghitung berapa kerja dalam fluida. Kita tidak bisa membaginya per paket massa. Karna fluida berbeda dengan material padat yang bisa diketahui massanya. Itulah yang menyebabkan kenapa sulit menentukan suatu persamaan dari fluida yang bergerak."

Hyukjae mnagngguk. Tersenyum senang dan menutup bukunya. Meluruskan otot yang pegal karna sudah duduk berjam-jam.

"sudah selesai?" kenapa cepat ekali.

"sampai disini saja dulu. Aku harus membantu ibu memasak makan malam. Dan ini sudah sore. Sebaiknya kau pulang."

Aku tidak bisa menginap,ya?

Supaya bisa tidur sekamar denganmu?

Dan melakukan sesuatu?

Aku bukan gay. Dan gay masih menjadi sesutu yang menjijikkan untukku. Tapi kenapa aku tertarik padanya. Lebih dari harapanku. Lebih dari batasanku. Kesalahan paling menyebalkan yang pernah kulakukan.

Kenapa dia begitu cantik?

Begitu enak dilihat.

Begitu manis.

Begitu nyaman di ajak bicara.

Begitu menyenangkan di ajak bercanda.

Bukankah kami akan menjadi teman paling compatible yang pernah ada?

Lalu kenapa rasa itu tiba-tiba tercipta.

Aku tidak tau apa yang salah disini. Apa yang salah dengan tatapanku. Keingintahuanku tentangnya hingga bahkan selalu melihatnya. Mengetahui gerak-geriknya. Hingga merasa, bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling pantas untukku. Yang paling benar untukku.

Aku tau hyukjae-pun bukan seorang gay. Sama sekali. Hidupnya lurus meskipun terjal tak karuan. Hyuukie tidak akan pernah melanggar batas kemanusiaan. Dia terlalu sempurna sampai terkadang aku tertohok oleh kebaikannya.

Dia hanya akan menjadi sadis ketika ada yang merasa tidak suka dengan temuannya. Hal ini kuketahui setelah beberapa lama kami bersama. Dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja jika dihina, tapi tidak terima ketika karyanya dianggap tidak berguna.

Aku tidak mencintainya. Belum. Rasa itu belum sampai disana. Hanya kecocokan yang membuatku berpikir, hyukjae adalah manusia yang paling tepat untuk menjadi istriku. Menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Dan menjadi pemanis tempat tidurku. sya-la-la-la.

Lagi pula aku masih menganggapnya lelaki. Dimana itu merupakan kata terlarang untuk diajak berpacaran. Walau terkadang tawaran itu terasa sangat menggiurkan.

Tidak ada yang manis darinya. Kecuali wajahnya, seyumnya, bahasa tubuhnya. Dan sekali lagi aku melantur jatuh ke dalam satu tegukan air liur keinginan yang tidak tertahankan. Untuk merubah status sex-ku menjadi si penggila lee hyukjae-shi.

"donghae. aku sudah ngantuk, ayo pulang." Rengeknya sekali lagi. Acara kencan terselubung, dimana membeli buku adalah skenarionya, dan berakhir mengajaknya makan malam bersama kemudian menepi di tempat paling sepi untuk melihat 'bintang'. Harus kuakui bahwa aku punya sifat jahat satu lagi. Jika itu berhubungan dengan hyuukie, maka aku rela berbagi jati diri menjadi orang paling modus di dunia ini.

"kau tau, dosenku mengatakan sesuatu tentang bintang."

"apa?" ditengah pertarungan pengendalian diri untuk tidak langsung membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku, lebih baik aku mendengarkan sesuatu yang pastinya cukup mengagumkan hingga hyuukie mengutip kata-katanya.

"kita itu tidak lebih dari sekedar debu jika dibandingkan dengan jagat raya yang terlalu 'wah' ini."

"oh ya?" mataku jelalatan, mengamati sekitar. Terlalu beresiko memperkosa hyuukie di tempat ini. lebih baik membawanya ke hotel? Atau ke kamarku sekalian?

"manusia hanya bisa meniru. Mempelajari. Tapi tidak bisa menciptakan."

"kau mau bicara tentang tuhan sekarang?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Hyuukie menangguk. "saat aku melipat kertas, kenapa kertas itu bisa terlipat?"

"tentu saja karna kau melipatnya."

Dia menggeleng. Sedikit merengut ketika mendapat jawaban yang menurutnya bodoh, mungkin?

"itu benar. Tapi itu jawaban anak TK." Satu cebikan kemudian melanjutkan. "kertas bisa terlipat, karna kertas memiliki potensi untuk bisa dilipat. Dia memiliki sifat yang membuat kita bisa melipatnya. Dan darimana sifat itu berasal? Kertas hanya benda mati yang tidak penting, tapi dari sana kita bisa belajar banyak hal itu kata dosenku."

"potensi?" aku tidak mengerti.

"potensi. Sifat yang diberikan tuhan kepadanya. Kau lihat saja ayam. Seberapa keraspun kau mengajarinya, memilihkan guru terbaik untuknya, dia tidak akan mengerti. Karna potensi itu tidak ada. ayam tidak memilikinya. Sekarang kau paham? Ada yang memberikannya, yang membuat kertas bisa terlipat, yang membuat manusia berbeda dengan ayam dan lain sebagainya. Darimana semua itu berasal? Kita mungkin bisa membuat kertasnya, tapi bisakah manusia membuat potensi itu ada didalam kertasnya? Kurasa itu mustahil. Seberapa jeniuspun orang itu."

Dia melihatku, bertanya lewat matanya 'bukankah ini mengagumkan?'. Aku mengagguk.

Melihat mata itu. Siapa yang berani membuatnya sakit lagi? Aku tidak mau walaupun ingin. Hyukjae bukan manusia yang patut untuk kulukai. Dia berhak mendapat sesuatu yang lebih baik lagi.

Kuamati matanya dan berkata, "kita pulang sekarang?"

Aku bingung. Kapan hyuukie bisa mendapatkan teman sekaya dan setampan itu? Rasa-rasanya kemarin aku masih melihatnya bersama kumpulan pecinta fisikanya dan sekarang, dia tengah berduaan dengan orang yang patut dipertanyakan. Dandanannya bukan gaya anak kuliahan seperti biasanya. Terkesan berkelas dan branded.

Jadi ragu untuk menyapa, atau sekedar berada dalam jarak 1 meter dari tempat mereka yang sedang tertawa-tawa. Bukan tertawa seperti dalam film. Hilangkan bayangan telenovelamu karna mereka hanya terlihat seperti teman yang sedang saling mengasihi. Pernyataan halusnya seperti itu.

Karna tidak tahan lagi, melihat semakin hari hyuukie semakin sering bersama orang itu. Aku bertanya siapa dia. katanya, namanya siwon. Teman semasa kecilnya dulu yang harus pindah-pindah, menjelajahi hampir separuh negara di bumi karna ayahnya yang mempunyai bisnis di luar negri. Dan masalah perkenalan yang menurutku imposible anak seperti hyuukie bisa berteman dengannya masih menjadi pertanyaan.

"kapan dia kembali ke sini?"

"sebulan lalu."

"apa dia akan pergi lagi?"

Hyuukie menggeleng. "dia tidak akan pergi lagi dan menetap disini. Bahkan besok sudah mulai kuliah."

"disini? Kenapa disini? Bukankah masih banyak kampus keren yang lebih baik daripada disini?"

Aku itu jahat. Dan jangan berharap bisa menjadi baik untuk orang yang masih ambigu keberadaannya.

"aku tidak tau. Kenapa tidak tanya sendiri kalau kau begitu tertarik dengannya."

"aku tidak tertarik. Cih."

Kami sama-sama diam. Mungkin hyuukie jengkel karna sifatku yang mudah marah karna sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Tapi toh aku lebih berhak untuk dimengerti dari pada dirinya. Aku yang pertama berteman dengannya di sini, kenapa sekarang harus berganti menjadi dia yang sama sekali asing –untukku.

"hyuukie." Satu lagi. Manusia itu juga memanggil hyukjae dengan hyuukie. Menyebalkan. Itu panggilanku untuknya, kenapa mengambilnya?

Lagi-lagi aku memilih pergi. Jika hyuukie memang sebegitu senangnya dengan manusia satu itu. Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tidak usah pedulikan aku lagi. Pedulikan saja teman masa kecilmu yang terlalu tinggi itu. Dasar penghianat.

Kubiarkan mereka saling menyapa. Kemudian tertawa-tawa. Kau, akan kembali padaku hyuukie. Kupastikan itu. Aku yang pantas untukmu, bukan siapapun selain aku.

*mau liat responnya dulu ya. Kalau memang berminat untuk dilanjutkan, silahkan beri saran.


	2. WHAT!

**PRESENT**

**-A-**

**TAKE IT ALL AWAY**

**PART 2**

**-A-**

Gulp. Itu sangat . . .

"eotte? Apa kau tegang?"

Kulihat selangkanganku kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

Memang tegang. Tapi rasa jijik itu masih ada. mungkin, desahan pria di film biru itu yang membuatku tegang, atau gerakan mereka yang memang hot meskipun pencahayaan menghalangi sesuatu yang krusial di antara paha. Harus kuakui, itu sedikit, menegangkan.

Aku tidak tau apakah cukup kuat untuk menyaksikan mereka secara 'terang-terangan' tanpa pakaian sedikitpun.

"aku sudah tau kau menyukai hyuukie, hyung."

Kutelan rasa marahku ketika kini semua orang di kampus memanggil hyukjae dengan hyuukie. Darimana mereka tau nama manis itu?

"benarkah?" bahkan aku tidak tau perasaanku sendiri.

"tapi tenang saja. Tidak ada yang bisa menolakmu. Kau tampan." Kyuhyun mulai membuka jarinya, menghitung satu per satu. "cerdas. Kaya. Seksi. Enak dipeluk. Haya kurang sedikit tinggi saja."

Dia berhenti sebentar untuk tersenyum lebar ketika aku memicingkan mata. "intinya. Bahkan gay sekalipun akan tertarik padamu."

"aku bukan gay."

"yeah, yeah. Kalau begitu jelaskan kenapa kau tegang?"

"karna mereka memang hot? Siapa yang tidak akan tegang mendengar suara desahan seseksi itu?!"

"dia laki-laki hyung. Kalau kau normal, kau akan sadar bahwa tidak ada desahan laki-laki yang seksi."

Kecuali hyuukie.

"sebenarnya apa maumu? Memperolokku? Meyakinkan bahwa aku memang gay atau apa?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirk-nya. Kemudian menutup laptopnya segera.

"aku akan membantumu." Satu jentikan jari. Seolah itu akan membuatku mengerti, yang hasilnya adalah tidak sama sekali.

"membantu?"

Dia menggeleng. Seolah menjadi tua dalam umurnya yang masih 20 tahunan. "hyuukie itu normal, hyung! Dia straight! Apalagi hidupnya yang lempeng itu! Aku jamin, tanpa bantuanku, hyuukie tidak akan menjadi milikmu. Kau tidak punya pengalaman sedikitpun, anak muda."

"aku lebih tua darimu tau."

"that is not the point! Kau mau mendapatkan hyuukie atau tidak?"

"iya, iya. Aku mau. Puas?"

-A-

Rasanya . . .

Dua setengah jam dalam kelas hanya 50 % otakku mampu menyerap pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh dosen tua macam bapak satu itu. 50 %-nya lagi terbuang sia-sia dengan melamunkan pikiran menjijikkan dan menyenangkan ketika hyuukie duduk satu deret di depanku. Memperlihatkan lehernya yang seolah memang dipersiapkan untuk menggodaku. Menggoda penglihatanku, menghalangiku mendapat ilmu dari dosen yang seharusnya menjadi orang yang paling kuhormati.

Yah, semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasanya jika hyuukie tidak duduk disana. Menyuguhkan sesuatu yang membuatku haus dan panas sampai selangkanganku seperti terbakar. Dia sengaja mau menghancurkanku.

Metode castigliano. Metode yang kata bapaknya paling mudah untuk menghitung defleksi di titik manapun dalam material yang diberi beban dimanapun. Sebuah metode yang paling penting jika nanti kita dihadapkan dalam persoalan defleksi 2 atau 3 dimensi. Dimana ke4 metode lainnya akan sulit untuk menghitung berapa tegangan dan regangan yang ada di material tersebut. Dan aku setengah paham setengah ngelantur.

SIALAN!

Semua ini karna mahluk itu. Dia membuatku sakit. Mungkin sudah seharusnya aku menjauhi dia. Efek samping dari kehadiran hyukjae seperti ganja. Membuat kecanduan setelah sekali menghirupnya. Ck, kalau begini, kuliahku yang jadi taruhannya.

Kubuang bukuku begitu saja. Memasukkannya dalam tong sampah dan tersenyum senang setengah gila. Frustasi sampai panas rasanya dada ini.

Jinjja! Otakku benar-benar sudah rusak!

"donghae, kau tidak apa-apa? Gwaenchanna?"

Dan kenapa dia yang harus datang?

Memadamkan semuanya. Seperti nozzle bersuhu dingin dengan tekanan yang besar. Membuatku lega dan merasa seperti di surga.

"aku khawatir. Kau tiba-tiba keluar kelas begitu saja."

Kenapa kau membuatku gila, hyuk?

Aku hanya mahasiswa biasa. Yang patuh pada orang tua. Disiplin setiap harinya, kemudian jatuh cinta. Dan berubahlah segalanya. Membuatku gila dalam artian sebenarnya.

YA!

AKU MENCINTAIMU!

Sangat.

Pada sesuatu yang salah, AND THAT WAS YOU.

Sesuatu yang freak, dan menyebalkan sepertimu.

"eungh . . . hae . . ."

Kau membangkitkan sisi liarku.

"hah . . . ahn . . . mmm."

Membunuh jiwa malaikatku.

"hae. . . hhh . . ."

Membuatku malu.

Malu karna mencintaimu. Menggilaimu. Berubah karnamu. Sekarang, tinggal waktu. Dan bagaimana caramu mengembalikanku, menjadi donghae yang dulu. Atau mematikanku dalam jalan menuju cintamu.

Rasa panas perih dipipi membangunkan sisi normalku. Melihatnya yang kini meremas tangan-tangannya sendiri. Tubuhnya berdiri cukup jauh. Menghalangi tanganku untuk menyentuhnya. Dia menggaruk kuat lehernya, mencakarnya hingga merah, merasa gatal dan benci.

"menjijikkan."

Satu pukulan lagi. Mengenai hidungku yang langsung patah. Dengan darah mengalir segar dari kedua lubangnya.

AKK!

DAMN IT!

-A-

Sakit. Aku tidak tau tinjunya bisa sekuat itu. Apa diam-diam laki-laki kurus sepertinya belajar bela diri? Aduh, hidungku sakit.

"aku menciumnya." Kepalaku harus selalu mendongak. Walaupun sudah di sumpal kapas tebal. Darahnya bisa keluar kalau kuturunkan kepalaku lagi.

"APA?!"

"aku juga tidak tau bagaimana mulanya. Ini semua gara-gara vidio kotormu kyu!"

"kau menyalahkanku?" sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih kepada tuduhan. " otakmu saja yang terlalu mesum, hyung. Kuharap hyuukie mematahkan burungmu alih-alih hidungmu."

"ck, itu masa depan kami bodoh."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya. Membuatku ingin meninjunya lagi untuk sekedar melepaskan diri dari rasa bersalah setelah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Yah, yang kulakukan memang menjijikkan. Apalagi untuk ukuran manusia seperti dia yang tidak tau apa-apa.

"mungkin aku tidak mencintainya." Mataku mengawang. Melihat atap kamarku yang putih berdebu. Terlalu malas membersihkan dan terlalu sungkan menyuruh ibu membersihkan kamarku yang terlalu berantakan. "mungkin aku hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Setelah aku mendapatkannya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan kembali seperti semula." yah, itu benar. Pasti itu alasannya. Coba-coba. Wanita sudah terlalu mainstream untuk dicoba, tapi hyuukie berbeda. itulah kenapa aku menginginkannya. Coba-coba. Karna yakinlah, Aku laki-laki normal yang tidak akan pernah belok selamanya. "aku hanya perlu menidurinya, kyu! Hahaha!"

"apa?" tanyaku padanya yang melihatku berbeda. sedikit menciut dan hampir kabur dari kamarku.

"kau gila."

"I'm not. That's it! Kyu! Aku hanya perlu menidurinya, kau paham? Aku akan baik-baik saja setelahnya. Bantu aku!"

"kau benar-benar gila."

Sebuah pukulan lagi. Kini bagian Rahangku yang jadi sasarannya. Darah semakin deras keluar. Bahkan mataku mulai kabur ketika kyuhyun meninggalkanku.

Mungkin,

Aku memang benar-benar sudah gila,

-A-

Makan malam. Yang kelabu. Daging panggang rasanya seperti debu. Kotor. Dan menjijikkan.

-kata itu terus terngiang. Membuatku semakin tidak tahan dan melakukan penghancuran diri sendiri secara brutal.

"donghae."

Membuatku mual.

"kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" ibu menepuk bahuku. Membuatku semakin ingin muntah. Kudorong piringku pelan. Menjauhkannya sejauh mungkin sebelum hal yang tidak kami inginkan terjadi.

Aku menunduk. Membungkuk sekilas kemudian berjalan terseret-seret ke kamar.

Ada apa denganku?

Apa demam?

.

.

.

.

.

"dia terkena flu."

"benarkah?" ibuku semakin panik setelah selesai mendengar dokter park berbicara. Kulupakan sejenak fakta bahwa ibu telah memasuki kamarku yang kotornya luar biasa.

"imunnya menurun bukan karna penyakit atau apa. Kurasa donghae sudah mulai dewasa. Hahaha." Senyuman dokter yang terkesan meremehkan. Seringaiannya yang membuatku ingin membantah kalau bukan karna tubuhku yang panas dingin tidak nyaman.

"maksutnya apa dok?"

"donghae sakit karna terlalu banyak berpikir. Akhirnya kau gunakan juga otakmu untuk berpikir, bocah."

Sekali lagi kakiku gatal untuk tidak menendang selangkangannya hingga terluka. Haha, membayangkannya membuatku tertawa.

Ibu memelukku. Fakta bahwa aku belum mandipun menjadi sebuah pertanyaan apakah ibu tidak mencium baunya?

"aigoo, aku bahkan mengira anak ini tidak akan pernah dewasa sampai aku mati nantinya."

Hhh, ternyata sama saja.

"ceptalah sembuh hae. Kau bilang mau ada praktik bukan sebentar lagi? Kalau sakit terus bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"aku hanya bisa memberimu obat penurun demam. Tapi kalau mau sembuh, cepat selesaikan urusanmu sebelum semuanya bertambah buruk."

Dasar dokter sok tau. Banyak bicara.

-A-

Aku terpaksa menggunakan jaket tebal, sepatu musim dingin, syal, penutup telinga dan masker ketika mengunjungi rumahnya lagi. Di musim panas yang seharusnya memang panas, pakaianku sama sekali tidak layak untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya yang kecil. Tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Harus diselesaikan semuanya disini.

"maaf, anda siapa?"

Kudorong tubuhnya masuk. Meskipun bukan rumahku, rasa menguasai itu bahkan mengalahkan segalanya.

Kubuka maskerku perlahan. Bernafas pelan ketika dinginnya udara rumah hyuukie mengenai kulit wajahku yang rasanya terbakar.

"donghae?"

Matanya membulat. Sebentar. Kemudian menunduk dan berubah menakutkan. Jelas dia belum memaafkanku.

"kenapa kau kesini." Bukan pertanyaan, tapi nada pengusiran.

"aku, ingin, bicara, denganmu." Tubuhku masih lemah. Bahkan panasnya belum juga turun sampai sekarang. Setelah 3 hari dokter gadungan itu datang.

Awalnya dia tidak mau melihatku. Tapi setelah menghela nafas berkali-kali akhirnya mata itu kembali menatapku juga.

Nafasku semakin berat dan panas. Tapi menggigil kedinginan. Memang aku sakit apa sih sebenarnya tuhan?

"aku,"

Hhh, dingin.

Ibu.

"hae?"

Aku

.

Aku,

.

Aku,

Aku ingin ibuku.

Biasanya di saat seperti ini dia akan memelukku. Kemudian membelai rambutku hingga aku tertidur.

Ibu.

Ibu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu banyak tidur.

Atau pingsan.

Saat sadar. Yang kulihat adalah kamar kecil bersih yang berdinding kayu. Dan seseorang yang duduk di samping tempat tidurku, melihatku bingung.

"donghae? kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya ambigu. Dan aku bingung kenapa dia harus menanyakan namaku.

"hyuukie? Aku, di kamarmu?"

Dia mengangguk. Memastikanku sejenak. Kemudian menghela nafas lega.

"kau tau, kau membuatku bingung. Dari tadi memanggil-manggil ibumu. Kau juga menangis dalam tidurmu. Itu membuatku takut, jadi aku menghubungi ibumu dan bilang bahwa kau pingsan dirumahku."

APA?!

Aish jinjja. Itu memalukan.

"syukurlah kau sadar. Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana."

"hyuukie."

"hmm."

"maafkan aku."

Aduh, kepalaku masih pusing. Sial. Ini sakit sekali.

"hae-ah." Tangannya memegangi kepalaku. Tapi nyerinya tetap sama. Bahkan saking sakitnya, rahang beserta gigiku juga merasakan efeknya. Membuatku harus menggigit kuat meskipun dengan mulut kosong melompong. "jangan bicara dulu, demammu parah sekali."

Haha, dia memang jenius. Tapi untuk urusan obat kurasa hyuukie tidak berbakat.

Kubalikkan tubuhnya hingga berbaring dibawahku. Kemudian menyeringai sejanak. Sambil terus menggigit gigiku sekuat mungkin karna sakit aku mencoba berbicara, "aku memang menjijikkan. Tapi ini kenyataan."

Dia tidak bergerak sesentipun. Pasrah di bawah kungkunganku, yang, andai aku tidak sakit, akan kusetubuhi dia sekarang juga.

"kurasa aku, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah milikku."

Matanya sendu. Seperti ingin menangis sebelum tangannya sampai di pipiku. Membelainya sebentar.

"maafkan aku." Katanya ambigu. Deg. Rasa penolakan itu akhirnya keluar juga. Bagaimanapun, memang mustahil membuat hyuukie mencintai laki-laki. "aku tidak bisa."

Ck!

Sakit!

"mungkin kau hanya belum menyukaiku. Mungkin kau hanya belum merasakannya, jadi jangan menolakku sampai aku tau benar kau tidak mencintaiku."

"aku laki-laki." Tegasnya keras kepala. Hingga bahkan nafasnya menerpa wajahku yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"akupun. Laki-laki. Seharusnya kau paham bagaimana rasanya itu."

"hae-ah . . ."

Sebuah kecupan. Bibirnya yang dingin bersentuhan dengan milikku yang panas. Ck, ciuman paling tidak mengenakkan ketika dilakukan saat demam. Tidak ada rasanya sama sekali. Mungkin karna kulitku sudah mati rasa? Aku malah takut akan menulari hyuukie dengan demamku.

Awalnya, aku hanya ingin menciumnya sebentar. Merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku.

Tapi pada akhirnya,

Aku hampir memperkosanya.

Haha.

Masih dengan bajuku yang seperti manusia salju yang tebal dan besar. Hyuukie hanya mendesah kecil ketika aku mulai membuka bajunya.

Memainkan niplenya. Mendengar desahannya yang malu-malu.

Awalnya, tangannya mencoba menghalangiku. Tapi melihat kondisiku yang hampir semaput karna demam lagi akhirnya dia membiarkan saja semuanya. Pasrah dibawahku.

Hampir aku membuka kausnya. Melihat tubuhnya ketika tiba-tiba sakit luar biasa itu datang. Tanganku masih berada di balik kausnya dengan bibir yang masih menyatu,

Hingga . . .

.

.

.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!"

Sebuah jeritan. Yang melengking namun kalah dengan kepalaku yang terus berputar seperti roller coaster kehilangan rem dan mengalami slip di putaran rodanya yang terbuat dari besi.

Dan, Aku kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Haha, ini lucu sekali.

Tuhan seperti tidak membiarkan aku menyentuh hyuukie.

Aku . . .

-A-

Suara isakan. Kemudian teriakan-teriakan. Serta kata-kata yang terus keluar hingga aku ingin menjerit bahwa mereka berisik!

Dasar ibu-ibu cerewet.

"hiks, kami memang miskin, tapi seharusnya orang sepertimu bisa mengajari anakmu sopan santun." Tangisan lagi. Membuat bibirku sedikit tersenyum ketika mengira dan merasa bahwa ini mirip telenofela. Atau ibu memang sedang menonton drama kesukaannya?

"aku tidak mau tau. Dia harus bertanggung jawab!"

"ibu!" pinta sang anak manja. Aku membayangkan ia sedang menarik-narik baju ibunya agar berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak.

Ehhh, sudah sampai di puncak konfliknya ternyata.

"kau juga! Aku tidak mengira kau akan melakukannya, hyuk! Kau membuat ibu malu!" satu tangisan lagi.

Dan kini aku merasa sedikit aneh. Hyuk? Hyuukie? Apa ini mimpi? Mimpiku? Aku bermimpi telenovela?

"kau orang yang adil bukan, heechul-shi? Seharusnya kau tau bahwa permintaanku adalah hak yang harus kau penuhi." Suara si ibu lagi. Yang memanggil nama ibuku dengan embel-embel shi.

Ada apa ini, kenapa ribut sekali.

Mimpi yang bodoh.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku bangun dan meminta mama membuatkan susu? Aku haus.

Meskipun berat, akhirnya mataku terbuka. Memperlihatkan ruangan yang remang-remang. Berdinding kayu. Apa aku masih di rumah hyuukie?

Aish, panas sekali.

Kubuka jaketku, dan 3 rangkaian kaus penutup tubuhku. Uahhhh! Segarnya. Sepertinya aku sudah sembuh. Hari sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang. Ibu pasti khawatir.

"donghae, kau bangun?" suara ibu? Dia ada disini?

Kubuka pintu cepat. Dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang membuatku tambah bingung. Hyuukie duduk disamping 2 orang asing, dan ibuku duduk didepan ketiga orang itu. Dengan wajah hyuukie yang menunduk malu dan sedih.

"ibu? Ada apa?"

BRAKK!

Satu tangannya melayang mendarat di meja. Menciptakan bunyi mengerikan yang langsung menggeret kakiku untuk berlutut di depannya. Menunduk dalam.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, ini pasti karna aku berbuat satu kesalahan besar hingga ibu semarah itu. Bahkan wajahnya langsung licin tanpa ekspresi. Meskipun masih bingung, kesalahan apa yang sudah kulakukan?

"minggu depan. Kau akan menikah dengan hyukjae."

.

.

.

"MWO?!" 5 orang menjerit bersama. Aku salah satunya.

APA?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

"_ahh, maafkan saya. Apa anak saya benar berada di dalam?"_

"_apa anda heechul-shi? Ibu lee donghae?"_

"_ahh, nde. Maaf merepotkan." Heechul menunduk. Membungkuk sekilas kemudian tersenyum pada leeteuk yang membalas kikuk._

"_tidak ada yang merasa direpotkan, heechul-shi." Dari sekali lihat heechul tau, leeteuk adalah ibu yang baik, ramah, dan penyayang. Mungkin dia bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan ibu satu ini._

"_apa dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya heechul khawatir._

"_hyukjae sudah merawatnya. Dia bilang, mungkin donghae hanya memerlukan ibunya untuk sembuh. Dari tadi dia selalu memanggil namamu dalam tidurnya. Silahkan masuk."_

"_anak itu memang manja. Dia tidak bisa lepas dariku ketika sakit. Aigoo, kadang aku bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi sikapnya. Hahaha."_

_Leeteuk ikut tertawa mendengar cerita orang yang baru ditemuinya. Berjalan bersama dengan sedikit cerita khas ibu-ibu rumah tangga._

"_silahkan, ini kamarnya . . ."_

_Dan apa yang dilihat keduanya mampu merubah realita. Saat ibu hyuukie bersiap menutup mulutnya. Heechul hanya bisa diam, mengepalkan tangannya sebelum jeritan mengerikan ibu hyuukie terdengar dan donghae kembali dalam ketidak sadarannya._

_._

"_ARRRGGGGHHHH!"_

==== sedikit cuap-cuap ya ^^

Terima kasih untuk mereka yang masih setia menunggu ff-ff saya. Meskipun updatenya luar biasa lama, aku harap kalian tidak kecewa. Seperti kata sherlock holme, kejeniusan itu punya satu kelemahan, mereka memerlukan penonton untuk mengatakan bahwa dia memang jenius.

Banyak kata-kata, rumus-rumus, yang kuambil dari pelajaran-pelajaranku di kampus. Welcome to my world! Dunia anak teknik dimana fisika, matematika dan kimia adalah dasarnya. Sebuah dunia yang patut kalian coba kalau aku boleh menyarankan. Karna disini kalian akan menemukan bagaimana membuat semua yang dipakai manusia saat ini. we are not a doctor, setidaknya tidak untuk manusia. tapi kami adalah dokter untuk mekanika, dinamika, statika. Semua yang bergerak, dan akan bergerak, dan apapun yang diam. Itu yang kami pelajari. Yang kami buat. Menggunakan temuan anak-anak MIPA dan menerapkannya menjadi sesuatu yang berguna bagi manusia.

We invented something new, and improve things that you already know.

Jika ingin tau lebih banyak tentang anak-anak teknik, coba lihat cartoon baymax (big hero 6) yang menurutku menekankan ke arah teknik di bagian awalnya.

Special thanks to minmi arakida, DeSTORIA, BekiCoy0411, Yenie Cho94, NicKyun, RianaTrieEdge. Kalian tidak akan tau seberapa aku bahagia membaca review kalian. Terima kasih banyak.

==========================================================================================by CutieBird========


End file.
